Roses of Red Blood
by Katana Ookami
Summary: “YOU BROKE THE MIORROR OF FORLORNE HOPE! AND YOU KILLED SENSUI!” “Calm down what would your dad or grandpa say” said Yusuke scared “I DON’T CARE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU YUSUKE!” that is a snipet of what's to come. the summary is pretty much the first part o
1. Prologe

**Koenma and Botan have been raising a girl for some years. She is their daughter, but not by blood. She was two when they found her. She is a demon of unknown variety, she is as ruthless as Youko Kurama, as stoic and murderous as Hiei, as sweet and smart as Suichi, and as stubborn as Yusuke, but she is more dangerous than all of them. She is being hunted by Breed Hunters that want her as a trophy. Raising some one like her is hard especially when they like playing pranks on any one they meet. Koenma and Botan have had it with her and sent her to the Nigenkai to go to school there and be a bit safer from the Breed Hunters since they hardly go to the Human Realm. The Yu Yuu gang doesn't know about her and vice versa, Koenma 'forgot' to tell them about each other. Life will never be the same for any of them.**

"Damn it Botan why did we take in that brat!?" yelled Koenma. "That was over thirteen years ago, sir, why ask me now?" Asked Botan looking a bit confused Koenma held up a slivery black white tipped feather. "So she showed up again… What did she do this time?" Koenma took off his hat revealing bright bubble gum pink hair with little blue bows in it. Click "GORGE! GET IN HERE?" yelled Koenma. Gorge ran in to the room fast still holding the ink powder that he was using to make more stamps ink. He tripped over some thing and spilled the powder exposing the front half of some one with a camera. "Thank you Gorge you can leave now," said Botan. Gorge ran out of the office fast not wanting to get yelled at for the ink powder. "Tsubasa Get over here now!" yelled Koenma. "Looking good Pops," said the figure covered in the ink powder in an overly cocky voice. "Give me the camera and your invisibility," he said coolly. There was the sound of wing beats and a camera appeared on the desk along with an orb of watery light. "Is that all of it?" he asked the figure that materialized next to him. "I swear on my wings that it's all there," said the figure beating its wings. "Tsubasa this was your last chance. I am sending you to the human realm for school since your teacher's don't last too long with the pranks you pull on them. Every thing will be finalized tomorrow. Here is your uniform," said Koenma holding up a purple Chinese collared shirt with yellow trim and the matching pants. "All the papers are filled out except for your name. You can't go by Tsubasa there. It might call too much attention from Breed Hunters," said Botan. Tsubasa grabbed the feather and twirled it in her fingers, "Loki," she said waling out of the room. Gorge walked in with some finished ink, "here you are Koenma sir, and Yusuke and the others are here." "Are you going to tell them about Tsubasa?" "No, not just yet I think they should meet on their own."

"This is your apartment key and the key to your new bike," said Botan handing two sets of keys to Tsubasa, "Don't wreck either one of them and no scaring the neighbors." "I won't, M'm," she replied. "Good, I will be by some time next week." Tsubasa grabbed her leather jacket, "Is the bike ready, I'd like to take off soon." Botan nodded looking a bit sad and hugged the young girl. Tsubasa was shocked but returned the hug playing one last prank in the Maki for awhile. "Good luck this week, M'm," she said to Botan as she was walking back to Koenma's office on her back was a picture of Koenma's new hair style and if you looked closely at it you could see a black with a white tip. Tsubasa smiled and changed in to her human form. "Tsubasa-jo here are the papers for the school. You need to turn them in before noon and all of your things are in the apartment," said an ogre handing her the papers and bowing. Tsubasa returned the bow and left with the papers.


	2. The Nigenkai

"Excuse me but can you tell me where this place is?" asked a guy on a black motorcycle holding out a pamphlet with a picture of Kurama's school on it. Yusuke was all most ready to laugh at the guy for asking where that school was seeing as the guy was wearing a leather jacket and riding a motorcycle, "Yeah it's two more kilometers from here you cant miss it. It'll have a bunch of chicks hanging around it," he said. "Thanks" the guy replied then speeding off. "Yo Urameshi who in the hell was that?" asked Kuwabara standing next to Yusuke. "I have no idea. He was looking for Kurama's school, he might know."

"Koruhiko, Loki; that is an interesting name. We are looking forward to you coming here," said the man that took the papers but he didn't look like he meant it. Tsubasa bowed, "Pops said it was one of the best schools in the area and I am looking forward to coming here," she said. The man's face looked a bit happier he showed her around the building and had her talk with a few people. It was at least an hour of talking with various teachers before she could go to her apartment. She was walking up the stairs to her apartment when she collided with some one. "Watch where you're going asshole," she said and the other person did too as they pushed away from each other. Tsubasa was just above eye level with the guy that she ran in to. "Hey you're that guy from before," she said. "What in the hell are you talking about?" said the guy. "Sorry my name is Loki, thanks for telling me where the school was," said Tsubasa. The guy looked confused then a light seem to go on in his head, "Oh, you where the guy on the bike." "Yeah, I don't want to go to that school but Pops is making me," she said trying to make light conversation. "Man I feel sorry for you, that school is tough," said the guy, "Name's Yusuke by the way." "YUSUKE! GET DOWN HERE!" yelled a girl form the bottom of the stairs. "Damn, I was going to ask you a bout that bike of yours but I have to split. You live here right?" "Yea apartment 4 on the top," replied Tsubasa. "Great I'll be by to ask you some questions about that sweet bike later," he said running down the stairs. _He seemed cool I might have some friends here after all, _thought Tsubasa walking up the rest of the stairs. She opened the door to the apartment and saw that it was furnished and things where all ready organized. The walls in the living room were a dark grey colour that matched with royal purple couches and chair; the windows were covered with black curtains with white valances. There was a large stereo with all of her records and CDs. On closer inspection she saw a few that she didn't remember buying. _Guess that M'm or Pops was feeling a little guilty 'bout sending me here _she thought. Tsubasa grabbed Hoobastank's The Reason and popped it in and went to the kitchen hoping to find some food. She did find food along with all her favourite dishes and a fully stocked frige. There was a shelf full of cookbooks, spoons and such. She wandered in to the dinning room and was shocked to find a nice table with eight chairs. _What the hell? Why eight? _She thought _I only need one or two! _Still a bit shocked she walked in to another room that ended up being a study full of book shelves, most of them where filled, and a computer area with a new laptop. "_One of them was definitely feeling guilt" _she said examine the laptop. Tsubasa grabbed a book off a shelf and started reading resolving to look at the rest of the apartment later.


	3. Well Yusuke likes her

"Hey Urameshi, did you ask Kurama if he knew that dude?" asked Kuwabara later that afternoon.

"No, but I met her," said Yusuke jumping of the park bench he was on.

"Whoa that was a chick!"

"Yeah, she lives in the apartment complex. She has the largest one; her family must have a lot of money." "What's her name?"

"Loki, cool ain't it,"

"What are you two morons talking about," asked Hiei showing up next to Kuwabara.

"EEEE! Quit doing that, Runt," exclaimed Kuwabara jumping.

"Hey Hiei, we where just talking about this hot chick," said Yusuke calmly. Hiei looked a bit mad. Yusuke started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Kuwabara. That made Yusuke laugh even harder. Kuwabara decided to let it go because he was more interested in that Loki chick, "So how hot is she?" he asked. It was now Hiei's turn to question, "Who in the hell are you talking about?" "Loki, she just moved in by me and I think she goes to Kurama's school. She is ultra hot, nice body good fashion sense and colour sense. She looks like she could hold her own in a fight against any thing. Her hair is awesome too," said Yusuke. "What about her face?" asked Kuwabara. "Her mouth is nice, but I didn't see her eyes her hair was covering the rest of her face," replied Yusuke starting to walk away. "I wonder why?" thought Kuwabara out loud following Hiei and Yusuke.


	4. Whoa What is He on

Back in her apartment, Tsubasa kept on sneezing. "For crying out loud some one must be talking about me. I'll kill them if I ever find out who it was," she said out loud putting away her book. She was starting to miss the Ogres running around, Koenma's yelling, and Botan's laughing at the pranks that found Koenma at the end of them. A knock at the door startled her. "I'M COMING," she yelled. Walking back to the door she could feel Yusuke's presence along with two others.

Kuwabara started shivering, "Somthin' feels weird guys." "It's probably just a dog some where, cat boy," Yusuke teased walking the rest of the way to door 4. Kuwabara tried hitting Yusuke but missed. Hiei was looking completely relaxed. "That black bike out there is hers," said Yusuke, "It's a great quality one too." "Dang that must have cost a lot," said Kuwabara thinking. Yusuke agreed and knocked on the door. They heard a muffled "I'm coming" and a thump. Hiei snickered, "She fell," then started laughing. "Hiei are you ok?" asked Yusuke. "Never better Yusuke," said Hiei slightly out of breath form laughing. "Are you on some thing!" asked Kuwabara as the door opened. "Who HELL are you!" asked the person at the door, "AND You have NO RIGHT to ask me such a question! What do you do go up to random people and say to them, 'Hi are you High?'" "Hey Loki-san," "Oh hello Yusuke-san," responded the person at the door. Kuwabara looked completely terrified. Yusuke leaned close to Loki and said laughing, "You scared him real bad," pointing at Kuwabara. "I'm not scared I was just surprised that's all," defended Kuwabara with his voice shaking. "That's Kuwabara and the one who is laughing is Hiei," said Yusuke. Loki bowed, "My name is, Koruhiko Loki, pleased to meet you,"


End file.
